


The End

by ThirteenMuses (CypressSunn)



Series: Audio, Opperior, Vigilo [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Corpses, Death, Decay, Fanmix, Gen, Mortality, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/ThirteenMuses
Summary: Songs for the That Which Waits For All…
Series: Audio, Opperior, Vigilo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174727
Kudos: 1





	The End

_**“** Give in and get out, we rise in the dying, we rise in the dying_ _**… ”** _

__

one. _**Pray, SoapSkin**_ **  
**

two. ** _A Handsome Stranger Called Death,_** FOE  
  
three. ** _The Hanging Tree_ , **Angus + Julia Stone  
  
four. ** _Satin In A Coffin_ , **Modest Mouse **  
**

five. _ **Don't Fear The Reaper**_ **,** Phlottia  
  
six. ** _Passive_ , **A Perfect Circle  
  
seven. ** _Lost It To Trying {Mouths Only Lying}_ , **Son Lux  
  
eight. ** _Gallows_ , **CocoRosie **  
**

nine. ** _Deathbeds_ , **Bring Me The Horizon  
  
ten. _**All You Leave Behind**_ **,** Hannah Cartwright **  
**

eleven. ** _Sail {Remix}_ ,** AWOLNATION **  
**

twelve. ** _O Death_ , **Shakey Graves **  
**

thirteen. ** _There Ain't Nothing Its Just Pain And Then Yer Gone,_** Lorn ****

> [ _playlists begins…_ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5QYJofvmhXvACDgvJJfXR7?si=GCiuRBpaSqOmWql0M0rgBw)


End file.
